a nice elevator ride
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Gibbs and Abby can't keep their hands from each other. established relationship Gabby don't like it don't read


_disclaimer: no one of the nice people you'll read about in the following part belongs to me, what a pity… but I surely would love to drink a coffee with Gibbs, chat with Abby, head slap Tony, annoy Tim just a little bit and talk with the rest of the gang ;-) _

_Sorry for mistakes I might have made, tell me so I can try to fix them or learn for the next time._

_I love reviews don't hesitate,_

A nice elevator ride

She was sitting in front of her desk waiting fort he results she needed for him, knowing he would soon arrive to ask for them.

With a sigh she grabbed the cup of normal coffee she took from Gibbs, smiling by the thought of his reaction. It wasn't the same but she needed definitely the caffeine and as long they hadn't refilled the cuf!pow machine Gibbs had to life with the theft of his coffee specially after a almost sleepless night.

And what a night it was, she smiled to herself.

He didn't complain the lack of sleep and she wouldn't either.

Lost in thoughts her lips were starting to play with the straw she had put in the pot.

Sucking, swirling around the peak of the straw with her tongue. Her eyes were fixed upon the screen without seeing anything. She even didn't feel his presence, not until she felt a thump caressing the very special point at the back of her neck. She smiled and turned around. "I don't have anything yet, sorry." He didn't stop rubbing her neck. "It's ok, in fact I'm just here to check on you and escape from the high school behaviour in the squad room." He gave her the smile she liked the most. "That bad up there who has started it again?" She waited for his responds but all he did was raising an eyebrow. "Right, Tony." She looked smiling back at him.

"You look tired." "Nah, not really just some of my muscles are though." His smile grew wider. "Well we perhaps should stop acting like teenagers." He said in a low voice. "Speak for yourself I do quite enjoy our behaviour." she retorted. He leaned forward; his mouth was only inches away from her ear. "Same hear, it seems I can't get enough of you."

A moan escaped her lips as he sucked on her ear. "God if you don't stop this, I'll find us a dark place and jump your bones." It was just a whisper. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Leave your lab-coat here, we're going for a coffee." She smiled and hurried behind him into the elevator. He hit the button for the squad room level and covered her lips with his own.

On time they separated. "You wait in here." He crossed the room, grabbed his stuff out of the drawer and turned to DiNozzo. "Abby and I are going out for a coffee; the results are still taking some time." "Ok boss." He turned around and headed back to the elevator. He never saw Tony grinning like a sheep.

The doors closed behind him. "Now where do you want to go?" "To a dark deserted place I would suggest." She grinned at him. "Don't be so smug, maybe I should just pin you up the elevator wall." Her eyes were glinting mischievous. "Always empty promises." "Yeah?" He hit the emergency button. The next second her mouth was occupied by his tongue playing with hers. His hand under her shirt rubbing possessive over the top of her breast. He let go of it just long enough to open his zipper, moving away Abby's panties and letting her legs getting settled upon his hips. He really was grateful that she was wearing a skirt. The first climax hit her the second he entered her, neither of them was surprised he knew she was on the edge since they had left his house this morning. She moaned into his mouth.

She wasn't finished yet, the second time they enjoyed there release together.

Soft kisses followed while they were disentangling themselves. "This was amazing." She had to hold on his upper arm because of her shaky legs. She kissed him again while he closed his zipper and put her panties back in order. She moaned into his mouth after he accidentally brushed her still sensitive flesh. "We should do that more often." He grinned at her like someone who had found a new game to play with. "Still up for a coffee my silver haired fox." He whispered in her ear. "Always."

fin


End file.
